


GOProm Date!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by mikaylaesthetic



Category: GOP Nomination
Genre: F/F, GOP Nomination - Freeform, Highschool AU, Ted Cruz/Donald Trump female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylaesthetic/pseuds/mikaylaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddielia and Donna meet in advanced literature, and a spark is ignited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOProm Date!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts), [the lord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+lord).



> thx for the love,,,,,, my family starved while i wrote this.. enjoy, .

My name is Teddielia Crust. I know what you’re thinking, but I’m not like those other girls. I don’t like boys, I love reading, I’m a real gamer, and I am in love with Donna Triumph; the beautiful, luscious girl - no, woman - from my advanced literature class. No one else in my school enjoys literature or reading, just us two. She has the cutest orange cheeks, I swear you just wanna peel ‘em and eat their insides or some shit, yum. Sometimes, I look across the room and she is doodling a wall in her journal and I wonder what that symbolizes for her. Maybe one day I will ask her, if I ever get the courage up to talk to her..

\-----

Yo, it’s Donna. Met this tight piece of ass today in my advanced lit class. More like gettin’ lit class, am I right?? Nah, shit’s borin’ as hell. All I do all day is fantasize about getting rid of all the darker-than-whites. I think the lightskin beauty in my class is into me, as she always staring at me fuckin’ 24/7 with them big old eyesballs.She reminds me of a small dog, maybe a hounds. She’s got this goody two shoes act going on and shit, but I know her true nature. I saw her getting eaten out by a weird snake shit head, and I had no clue what the fuck was going on until I followed the snake-like skin tube around the entire school only to find that it brought me back to Teddielia herself and her neck had just been stretched about 8000 feet to wrap around every building in our school. No idea how the fuck or why the fuck she did that, but it was hot. Made my cookie crumble. That shit was in my dreams for a good 2 weeks. I soaked through 9 mattresses. It was gross, I always woke up with wet feest. Fuck I gotta go, I just thought about a titty and now I gotta go jack my shit.

\-----

Today is the day. Friday is the school dance, and I’m finally going to do it, I’m gonna ask out Donna.The theme is “Racism” and I think she’ll love it. I wrote my love confession on a picture of a starving child, and attached an “I love 9/11” card to it. There’s no way she can resist this!

\-----

Teddie and I have been talking lately, and I think I’m in love with her. JK I pounded that shit hard. She was so surprised when I whipped out my massive dong along with my High Quality Bussy.  
I got dick for days my guy. By the time we were done, she couldn’t even walk straight, because I cut her leg off for a mid sex snack. She quickly regrew it however, on account of being an alien reptile species. She’s able to regenerate quicker the more blood she spills. She’s oddly fascinated with zodiacs, but that’s okay, the pussy game ridiculous. 

\-----

I let Donna hit it last night. She really brought her best dick game. It was a little weird, she kept looking at me tiddies and muttering “gold in them there hills,” but I don’t really mind, because this is the remix to ignition, hot and fresh out the kitchen. I miss her, it was so romantic. Rose petals and everything, including red wine and champagne that she combined with vodka to make a sick cocktail which made her throw up her stomach’s inner lining. 

\-----

I keep thinking that maybe there could be something more than physical with me and Teddielia.I don’t know what it is about her that draws me so. She sets my every part aflame, especially my heart. I am burnsing.


End file.
